<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yours for a day by unagis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000970">yours for a day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis'>unagis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you are like sunshine duration [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, small spoilers from hard tasks chapter 12, spoilers start from chapter 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were back in the human realm with the sole purpose of resolving the bodyswap dilemma between Satan and Lucifer. But could they really blame you afterwards when you ditched them in favor of exploring everything London had to offer with Mammon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you are like sunshine duration [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chocolate lizards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The station in London is busy, packed full of locals and tourists alike. You breathed in the scent of iron and coal, almost completely entranced by wispy tendrils of smoke curling from the funnel of the train as it swirled and danced in the air before dissolving into nothingness. It was as if the entire place had come alive—pulsing, teeming, and absolutely bursting with life. It stole your breath away. </p><p>You would have liked to take in the sights more, but you found it difficult to concentrate on one thing at a time when Mammon, who was excitedly tugging the sleeve of your jacket, kept chattering in with an eagerness of a puppy. "Hey... hey! Check it out! This place is selling official Harrison Porter and the World of Wizards merchandise!" he exclaimed with such enthusiasm you could see the entire galaxy light up in those breathtaking royal blue and gold eyes of his. "Wait... this is actually one of the locations where the movie was filmed, wasn't it?!"</p><p>The rapid tugging on your sleeve increased tenfold, and you could almost feel the excitement radiating off of him. His enthusiasm doesn't go to waste, however. It's infectious, and a wide smile had cemented itself on your face before you knew it as Mammon continued to point out the little things that caught his eye.</p><p>"WHOA! And these are the same chocolate lizards that had in the movie, huh?! Oh, and this gum was in it, too! I can't NOT buy them now!" </p><p>Lucifer, who was currently in Satan's body, commented dryly. "And <em>who</em> exactly do you imagine is going to pay for that?" </p><p>"Well you, of course! Who else?! I mean, it's not like I've got any human world money on me." </p><p>"You never have any money, Mammon. Regardless of the world you're in." Satan, who was currently the one occupying Lucifer's body for the time being, said as he shook his head in disappointment. </p><p>You never thought Mammon could manage to look offended with that seemingly happy-go-lucky demeanor of his, but he proved you wrong when he helplessly raised his hands in mock defense. "Hey... whoa. It's not like I don't got any money at all! I'm just always either savin' it all up or spendin' it like crazy. So I never have any on hand, that's all!"</p><p>Was it just you, or did he keep giving you side glances the entire time? Couldn't be. You must've been imagining things again. </p><p>"You truly are a demon's demon, Mammon." Lucifer sighed.</p><p>The conversation quickly diverged once Mammon started paying attention to the display on the walls of the small shop. He kept making such wild gestures and was so genuinely happy to be there to explain everything to you that you couldn't find it in your heart to say that you were already familiar with the movies and that he was giving you trivia on bits you already knew about. </p><p>"Look at this! They've got chocolate lizard keychains! And it looks like real chocolate. Man, they did a good job on these, huh..." Turning to you, he gave you the biggest, dorkiest smile you've seen from him to-date, before exclaiming, "You totally want one too, right?! Right? ... <em>Right</em>?!" </p><p>Curiously, you picked up one of the hanging charms from the display. You spun the dainty thing in your fingers carefully, admiring the craftsmanship that went into making it. You could feel the tension rolling off Mammon in waves and how his breath caught in the back of his throat as he (im)patiently waited for your response. The glossy painted surface reflected the store's bright fluorescent lights above giving the small piece a decorative sheen. The lizard itself was no bigger than your pinky finger, and you realized that this would look nice as an accessory for either your D.D.D. or schoolbag. </p><p>"It's cute," you hummed thoughtfully in approval. "I think I'll get one for myself." Glancing back over to him, you questioningly tilted your head to the side. "But did <em>you</em> want one, Mammon?"</p><p>It was as if he was just sitting in wait for the question to be directed back at him. Almost as if a switch had been flipped, his face immediately lit up like fireworks during the night of a festival, filling your world with color. Bright, vivid, beautiful. You knew you were the one constantly spoiling Mammon, but you couldn't help but feel like a part of you was also being spoiled with the way his happiness seemed to melt all your worries away, like the delicate winter snow right before the warm incoming spring.</p><p>"Reeeally?! You'd do that for me? Yaaay! C'mon, we'll buy a matching pair!" </p><p>He snatched another keychain from the display and began tugging you over to the register by the wrist before his brothers could say anything to interject. On your way to the checkout counter, which Mammon was ever-so-gently dragging you towards without even allowing a word of protest, you managed to snag a single box of the edible chocolate lizards you had noticed Mammon particularly fixated on earlier. </p><p>You were so grateful that you kept a few crumpled notes of currency in your pockets at all times, or else you weren't sure how you would be able to handle the transaction without having to ask Lucifer, who was currently glaring daggers at the back of Mammon's head, for spare cash. Mammon, completely oblivious to the death glare being directed at him, twirled around the strap of the keychain while bragging to his brothers that he now was the only one who had something matching with you. You ignored his comments, but that didn't stop the heat from creeping up your neck when people around you began murmuring about how nice it must have been to be young and in love. The box of chocolates remained hidden in the pockets of your jacket, and you mentally reminded yourself to hand it to him on the train. </p><p>Feeling your face flush from the attention, you reached out a hand to lead him out of the store. You had meant to grab him by the arm but found your hand slipping in his. When you had moved to pull away, his fingers held on tight to yours, and you eased yourself into the hold as you led him out of the store with Lucifer and Satan reluctantly trailing behind. You pretended that you weren't flustered when the whispers turned into admiration at the affectionate display until you finally left the store behind. The entire time Mammon would not stop talking about the keychain. </p><p>He was lucky he was so cute. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how to take care of your demon 101</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. double-decker buses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stretching your arms high above your head as you hopped off the train onto the platform, you released a heavy and tired sigh after you had finished up the remaining questions from the Scotland Yard at the scene. You checked up on Mammon from the corner of your eye. For someone who was accused of murder, he looked pretty fine to you. He even had his dorky trademark smile right back on his face as he raced towards the shops. You would have chased after him, but your legs ached from standing too long.</p><p>You found it tremendously ironic that Lucifer had purchased tickets for the first-class coach, where you had expected to spend a majority of your time just taking in the scenery of Britain's grasslands, only for you to end up hustling from coach to coach as you looked for clues and questioned passengers. In the end, you supposed you were just relieved that Lucifer and Satan managed to return to their original bodies, even if you ended up being roped into an impromptu murder mystery along the way. </p><p>It seemed you were stuck in your thoughts for too long because Lucifer's hand on your back startled you a bit, your shoulders jumping a bit with tension. </p><p>"Is there something bothering you?"</p><p>Concise, straight to the point, but there was concern that didn't go unnoticed by you in his tone. You supposed that question in itself was very fitting for Lucifer. It wasn't necessarily a checkup over whether or not you were alright after the whole incident, nor was it a genuine question that he expected you to respond to. It was just a question, that was beginning to feel more like a statement, to bring you back to the present. </p><p>You chuckled despite yourself. "Not really, I've seen worse back in the Devildom."</p><p>And it was true.</p><p>You didn't feel that affected when you had witnessed Grisella lying dead on the floor of the coach. Maybe it had been your fried nerves at the time, or maybe it was because you felt an odd sense of comfort having the demon brothers around, but you didn't feel scared or restless. You were sympathetic, but your thoughts were more preoccupied with proving Mammon's innocence than freaking out. Perhaps you were just used to finding yourself in situations like these. You had found yourself near death a handful of times, after all.</p><p>You didn't know what was weirder, the fact that you were desensitized to death, or the fact that you fostered enough trust in the brothers that they would keep you safe no matter what. Even if Lucifer was mainly acting on Diavolo's orders, it was an odd feeling of reassurance. </p><p>"I suppose that's true," Lucifer said with the slimmest of smiles on his face. The moment you blinked, it vanished. </p><p>You reciprocated the smile, but don't say anything more. It seemed that you didn't have to because Mammon came bounding back towards you with the impatience of a child at the amusement park. "HEY! What's takin' ya so long over there?! C'mon, there's still places we gotta see and things we gotta do!" </p><p>Before you knew it, you were whisked away to some unfamiliar part of London that Mammon was insistent on showing you. Your hand found its way into his again, and you noticed but didn't say anything. It seemed that this happened often now—holding hands. Oddly, you remembered the times not so long ago when Mammon refused to have anything to do with you, saying something about how having you around would tarnish his reputation. You've come a long way from then, but it wasn't so bad. You're pretty sure your face felt as warm as your hand that was currently encased in his, but you hoped nobody would point it out. </p><p>Mammon fired out question after question as you walked down London's bustling streets hand-in-hand. You were beginning to lose sight of Satan and Lucifer in the crowd, but each time you tried to look back it was as if Mammon knew and he gave your hand a tug as if to remind you to keep your attention on him. </p><p>Eventually you slowed to a slower pace once you had reached one of the shopping districts, and Lucifer and Satan managed to catch up without a problem. From the corner of your eye, you carefully gauged Mammon's reaction and—oh, his smile really just faltered once he noticed his brothers were still around. You resisted the urge to laugh as much as you could. He was so transparent with his feelings it was almost endearing. Masking his obvious disappointment, he turned to you.</p><p>"Alright! Seein' as those two right there are so clueless, I guess we should explain what it is I'm talkin' about!" </p><p>Satan merely sighed, shaking his head to the side. "Mammon, you can call me stupid and ignorant and whatever all you want. It doesn't bother me one bit." </p><p>Mammon ignored him.</p><p>"I mean, who's stupid NOW, huh?! Anyway, tell me. What's the one thing you have to check out when you're in London?" </p><p>You gave the question a thoughtful pause.</p><p>There was plenty of things you wanted to see in London, from the famous tourist destinations on the web, to the museums and theaters with their colors and entertainment, to the different shops and eateries down the lively boulevards. But you knew this was Mammon you were talking to, so the answer had to either be something really interesting or having something to do with money. You weren't aware of any particularly famous cash-grabbing places he would like to visit that he probably hasn't already been to, so you said the first thing that came to the top of your head. </p><p>"Double-decker buses." </p><p>It seemed your answer was so far out into the left-field and said with almost a complete air of seriousness that you incited a snicker from Satan, who was doing his best to mask his amusement behind a free hand. Even Lucifer seemed entertained. The embarrassment you felt from before burned the tips of your ears, and you glanced back down towards the ground only to notice that <em>yes</em>, you and Mammon were <em>still</em> holding hands while this entire conversation was going down. </p><p>Mammon blinked, dumbfounded. "What, you actually wanna ride one of those things? Huh. Well I guess, you and me can try that—" </p><p>There's an unspoken later with his words, but unfortunately time was against him because at that moment a double-decker bus actually did pull up to its stop just a couple blocks ahead. Passengers were already boarding the vehicle, and you, excited and not willing to pass on this timely chance, decided to tug Mammon along this time while his brothers simply followed behind. Mammon grumbled something under his breath about bad timing and how this was totally not what he wanted to mention earlier, but the smile on your face is glimmering when he doesn't say a word of complaint aloud and squeezed your hand in his. </p><p>Lucifer was the one who had paid the fares as a token of gratitude for placating Mammon at the train station before, but you didn't question it one bit when he handed you the tickets for the upper level when you were positive that the seats had already been taken up. Sure, you had been on school buses before for school trips, and the joy of being able to observe the cars from a higher elevation always managed to delight you, but double-decker buses were different. You were going to be even taller than a normal bus and you could see the sights London had to offer, what was there <em>not</em> to enjoy?</p><p>There's an almost childish thrill in the pit of your excitement as you raced over to the small stairs to the second level before Mammon tugged on your hand to slow you down before you tripped or did something as equally mortifying. </p><p>"Hey! No running, or else you're gonna fall. Humans are fragile, ya know?" He's scolding you in a way that's almost reminiscent of Lucifer, but there's less of a bite to his words and more of a softer concern. His brows are furrowed and his forehead is creased with worry, and you remembered all at once that this was truly <em>Mammon</em>—the demon who might have been greedy, and childish, and whiny, but for everything he lacked, he made up for with his heart. </p><p>Taking to his mind his words, you slowed down your steps and paid more attention when heading up. You had scooted into the window seat so you could look outside and admire the view, while Mammon was quick to hop into the seat beside you, almost glaring at his brothers who had followed behind. Satan took the liberty to roll his eyes, and Lucifer remained mostly unaffected. You almost burst out in a fit of snickers when Satan chose to sit in another row instead of next to the eldest brother. </p><p>There's a comfortable silence as you sink into the cushion of your seat, your legs crying out in relief that you finally got your first break since you had left the station, and you turned your head to take a peek at Mammon's face. He was currently staring out the window past your head while looking bored out of his mind mumbling something about the Ascot Racecourse. A pang of guilt prickled at your heart as you reevaluated your decision. Perhaps Mammon didn't actually mean to ride the bus, but he had just stuck to the idea without throwing a fuss because you had said something about it. If that had been the case—you placed a comforting hand on top of the one Mammon rested on his knee, intertwining your fingers with his.</p><p>"Thanks, Mammon."</p><p>Startled, you caught his eyes widening behind those tinted sunglasses of his. Stammering in a hurried mess as his cheeks flushed red, he managed to get out a very Mammon-like response. "Uh... of course! I mean, the great Mammon should be able to look after one human, right?!" </p><p>Laughing, you rested your head on Mammon's shoulder right as the bus started to move. Glancing out the window, you wondered for a second what exploring London for a day with just Mammon alone would be like. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had to include this bc i thought choosing buses as my choice was just so funny idek</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>